


Effort In Reverence

by LogisticFlogging (IncarnadineQueen)



Series: Effort In Everything [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Masturbation, Rough handling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/LogisticFlogging
Summary: Set days before the first test fire of the Starkiller weapon. General Hux is still reeling from his last encounter with Kylo Ren when the Supreme Leader orders him to assist Ren in finding the map to Skywalker. Neither Ren nor Hux are very good at dealing with their feelings toward each other.This is a continuation of Effort In Effervescence. I can't help but to actually turn this into a story.Non-con warning to be safe.





	1. Effort In Reverance

Ren left in a rush to return to his own rooms. He was not about to stand over an unconscious man and jerk himself off. His hands were wrapped in static from touching Hux. He could remember the feel of soft skin flushed from strain and excitement. He had been too engrossed in his domination of the proud general that he had not thought to slow down and appreciate the experience fully. He left with plenty of material to fuel his masturbatory fantasy. His helmet and cowl were gone almost before his door had closed. He had gained a lot from the general in the last few minutes.

Hux shared details of himself Kylo could never dream of. His memories of pleasuring himself almost nightly. The way he brought his own release in the most efficient and effective ways. The images had come to the surface of his mind, projected in offering to Kylo. Hux surprised him at every turn. The man was infuriating. He was not worth Snoke’s praise. He was another cog in the machine. Kylo had to admit the general was a large and important cog, but just as replaceable as the rest of them. Surely there would have been someone else to design a weapon, someone equally suited to raising an army. Snoke used the tools at his disposal. Once a tool was broken or served its purpose it was no longer needed. The knowledge that Kylo could also be one of these tools was not lost on him. He had faith that Snoke placed more importance on him. 

He wasted no time in pulling his tunic and undershirt off. His energy had not diminished from the quick climax he brought himself to while hovering over Hux. He had not touched someone like that in a long time. He hadn’t had the opportunity aside from his time as Ben Solo. Even then he was not too interested. But Hux’s defiant haughty nature had piqued his interest. He harassed the general often. The slender, angry man was a challenge. He had developed methods for keeping Kylo from reading his thoughts. Very clever for someone who had never used the force. Clever and stupid. It made him a target, not that Hux needed help getting noticed. The opportunity to fully ravage his mind was too good not to pass up. Perhaps his master saw something more than just a military leader in Hux. Kylo certainly did now.

He nearly tripped over himself to get his clothing off before climbing into his private shower. He fiddled with the water settings and stepped in immediately; hissing at the chill. He let his forehead rest against a black tiled wall and took in several deep breaths to calm himself. With his eyes closed all he can see are images of Hux’s face while his mind was lost to the intensity of sensations Kylo inflicted on him. He could remember the smooth white skin of his body and the appearance of the muscles as they strained against his force grip.

His erection strained. A bottle of liquid soap went flying into his hand. This would have to do for the moment. He lathered his body and hair in soap,washing as quickly as possible while giving his cock an occasional tug. This time he didn’t bother with additional superfluous oils and conditioners. Get clean, get out, jerk off. 

His patience ran out. He rinsed himself, slammed the water off, and reached for a towel. He wasn't nearly dry before he launched himself into bed. He started to gently stroke himself while reaching for a nearby bottle for quick lubrication.

He wanted more of Hux. More of the beautiful moans and screams. His now slick hand firmly held the base of his cock, the pressure building up the more he imagined Hux coming undone in his hands. His fist now slowly pulled base to tip, over and over, while his other hand moved over his pectorals and abs. 

He continued to mimic the movements he had made on Hux’s body. He may have been connected to the other man’s mind, but he could not feel the physical sensations they way Hux had. Experimentally he focused rubbing on the sensitive area below the head of his cock. He had teased Hux with similar motions. A shock went down to his feet as a moan involuntarily left him. The intensity of the sensation and the memory of doing this to Hux almost sent him over. He removed his hand from his cock to let it lie against his stomach. 

Kylo wished he had spent more time memorizing Hux’s face and body while he had the opportunity. He was too focused on keeping the link to his mind open to really appreciate him physically. Now he imagined that he could stare into the general’s face as he doled out more exquisite torment. If he had let Hux move, if he had taken his mask off, would Hux have wanted him? Would he have been a willing and eager participant?

Kylo did not want that at the time. In the moment he pressed forward to take as much as he could get, with little regard to what Hux actually wanted or felt about him. The general had been excited and had given in so easily. He should solicit him for something more. He was not yet satisfied with what he had already experienced. Kylo would see the other man laid out bare to look at him without his mask filtering his vision. Then to simply watch what Hux would do if he were given freedom to do as he wished.

Kylo took up stroking again. This time he imagined Hux as an active participant. He would let Hux touch him. In such a state of arousal Kylo forgot his anxiety over how Hux would view his appearance. All long limbs and big out of place features. Kylo did not even consider that this scenario would be predicated on Hux actually wanting to participate. Which now could could go one of two ways: Hux would wake up wanting more after having enjoyed the encounter, or in his now clear-headed state he would hate Ren to further degree. In this moment none of that mattered to Kylo. 

His vision of Hux came to life as an eager sexual partner. Naked and flushed, the general confidently ran his hands over Kylo’s hips and thighs. The Hux in Kylo’s fantasy took control of the situation. He guided Kylo to sit up in bed, back against the wall, while he settled in his lap. Hith their chests pressed together they ground their hips together. Hux moaned and breathed into Kylo’s ear as they worked each other into a heated frenzy.

Kylo’s legs tensed while his back arched. The vision brought an intense reaction. He moaned through clenched teeth as his orgasm hit hard. He continued to stroke, intent on giving himself the same treatment he gave Hux. Within a few seconds the intensity of the orgasm left but a new spiking heat shot down his spine straight to his cock. While not unbearable the feeling went beyond pleasure into new undefined territory. He released himself to change his grasp. The dry hand going to hold his cock in place while the still slick palm settled over his glans. 

He opened his mouth to gasp a breath before shuddering and hunching his shoulders. The intensity of the feeling doubled, he endured it for several more seconds before releasing himself. So that’s what he had forced Hux to endure. He almost felt bad about it, but then again, the other man did have a second orgasm from it. He could force more orgasms out of Hux in other ways. The thought was pushed aside, filed away for a later time.

He rolled himself to a sitting position and extended his awareness to Hux’s quarters. The general’s rooms are located just down the corridor from his. This made it easy to locate him with the force. If he is not on the bridge and not in his room, then he would be training in a holo simulator or eating in the officer lounge. Hux is predictable in a lot of ways, that’s what makes his unique surprises all the more enjoyable. 

He found Hux in his room on his bed. Still soundly asleep; he probably would be for a while. Kylo drew his consciousness back toward himself while gathering his power to form a cocoon of dark energy. He communicated with the darkness regularly, an easy thing to do in space, surrounded by metal and nothingness. The light barely reached him here, he could not rely on it to help him in his present task. He drew a deep breath and began to listen to the echoes of the force.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The luxury of an actual private water shower was reserved for very few on board these Star Destroyers. Armitage is immensely grateful for his. His days relegated to using communal showers were hard on him. He could remember showering quickly and hunching to hide his figure. He was never confident, not in his body, not in his intelligence. He was able to develop a strategy to hide his self-conscious nature and in the last few years his rapid succession to General made it easier on him. He deserved the rank that he had earned. He was not simply given the title for the sake of his bloodline. A line he despised. He was the most intelligent and gifted officer the Empire or First Order ever had. He designed the Stormtrooper Program, he designed Starkiller. He was destined to lead. His life circumstances all lead up to his current position. 

Had his father not been so harsh and hell bent on making his son worthy of the Empire he would not be strong enough to climb the ranks. Had he not been able to train and lead the child warriors that would one day become his first Stormtroopers, he would not have been able to develop into a ruthless tactician. Had he not been born with the intellect to design ships and weapons, to command a vast army, to lead the First Order into battle, he would not be who he is today. 

The only thing that can make him doubt himself, and confirm his superiority at the same time, is Kylo Ren. Had Hux been born with the ability to use the force where would he be now? Certainly not numbly staring at the shower wall in front of him, attempting to shut down all thoughts of Kylo Ren and his ability to destroy anything and everything he touched. He was failing terribly.

The sound of his communications pad alerting him to a high priority message had woke him. It was a message to him from his second in command inquiring if he will be on the bridge sometime this cycle. He was last seen on the bridge nearly 14 hours ago. The crew had watched him leave with Ren. Not hearing from him for over half a cycle, the officers likely assumed he had been disposed of. The Finalizer’s biometrics would have told them otherwise. General Armitage Hux was alive and appeared to have been asleep the entire time. No one would have thought to question it. He could remember clearly how Ren had taunted him about his exhaustion. Telling him how his officers wagered against him behind his back. It was likely a lie, something to create swirls of doubt in his perception of his officers.

What they did not know, what Hux could hardly process himself, was that Ren had led him to his room held him down and had his way. Now that he was awake, alert, and aware, the full magnitude of what had happened on his own bed shocked him into his current numbness. 

His father had called him weak willed. He was right. Ren had been able to take his mind and toy with his body with no effort expended. He curled his hand into a fist and grabbed for a wash cloth. Scrubbing the soapy cloth along his body brought the fresh memories of Ren’s hands on him to the surface.

He looked down at himself. He was weak against Ren, no force power to speak of. Any purely physical confrontation would be just as unbalanced. Ren trained and fought almost constantly. He noted upon first meeting the knight that it is not just the helmet and flowing cowl that makes him physically imposing. That is when the curiosity over what or who Ren really is started to develop within Armitage. He knew the Knights of Ren are a powerful group of force users, and that Kylo Ren is their leader. He had to be powerful, a natural leader, and smart. Armitage did see those qualities in Snoke’s apprentice. He also saw the fatal flaws.

Ren is too quick to act. He never stops for anyone. He uses all available resources for his own advancement. He claims he is guided by the force and moves with the self-confidence of an infallible god. He is certainly fallible. Ren had a number of failed missions, more in the recent months. With each failure a wave of powerful hatred exploded from the man. He destroyed anything within striking distance of his saber. This action also done with little regard to anyone else. He is selfish, arrogant, and has the temper of a spoiled child. 

What infuriates Hux about him the most is that he has the skills to back up his inflated ego. Kylo Ren is regarded throughout the First Order, and likely the Republic, as the most powerful and feared force user in existence. Snoke has done nothing to curb his apprentice’s wild displays of power. 

Armitage tolerates working alongside Ren. Their relationship has developed from mere curiosity about one another into mutual hatred sprinkled respect. Hux knew Snoke tended to play them against each other. For every comment Snoke made to Armitage about Ren behind his back, Snoke fed Kylo information about the general in private conversations as well. If Ren is aware of this Hux would not know. He seems to eat up any scrap of praise or information given to him from his master. 

Either way, they are working toward the same goal, but with vastly different views on how to achieve it. This dynamic made for excellent verbal sparring matches, of which Hux knew he was the superior combatant. Never had it occurred to him that Ren thought of him as something more than another nameless, faceless officer. The knight’s recent actions had proved otherwise.

Ren had looked at him and touched him, had held him down and read the most intimate thoughts from his mind. All while fully clothed and mentally guarded. Though not completely guarded. Armitage could usually feel much of the anger, confusion, or smugness coming from Ren during the frequent assaults on his mind. Kylo had looked at him with reverence. He had gained pleasure from just watching the general’s body and running his hands over it. 

Armitage could distinctly remember being aware of Ren’s desire mixed with intense satisfaction. The feelings were distinctly separate from his own. It was like being able to observe an emotion stored in a glass case for viewing. He could not touch it or manipulate it, but he could see it, or feel it, with his mind. Ren’s pride had swelled at being able to freely enter his mind. Hux had been all too complacent to allow the other man to rifle through his private thoughts. When he had been asked where he kept some kind of lubricant he couldn’t help but try to send Ren a mental image. Like memories tied to a string, his wants and desires for Ren to touch him went with it. More than that, the way he desired to be touched, what he wanted Ren to do to him was displayed in full. There had never been a time when he felt as open and aroused.

He had sexual partners here and there throughout his life. He was not a droid, contrary to what his fellow officers may think of him now. He had been with a couple of women. They had were dangerous and beautiful and had taught him a lot about himself. Mostly that he preferred men. He gained satisfaction from exercising his charms on older, more powerful men. His earlier experiences with boys his age were not pleasant for him. It mostly involved bullying and assault. Most officers loved to see a young up-and-coming commander so dedicated to his cause. Two such officers let him get close, invited him for private meetings. Hux never asked for anything more from them.

He didn’t even know what Ren looked like. He had been so eager to be touched, even if it was a man he despised. The bare hands that had worked over him were large and warm. They didn’t seem so unusual. They had known exactly what to do, where to touch to bring the most pleasure and the most torment.

His head leaned back into the spray of the shower as his hands moved to run across body. He could feel Ren’s hands ghosting over his thighs and hips. It had been surprisingly gentle. Hux had expected pain. He knows what Ren is capable of. He had been held down naked before, a long time ago. Those memories had been locked away, deep in hidden unpleasant places in his mind, of which there were many. So far from the surface of his thoughts that Ren would never find them.

The knight’s rough hands were almost reverent in their exploration of his body. Had he not been pinned to his bed he may have tried to return the touch. 

Hux shuddered in the shower. This time nothing prevented him from moving, no force invading his mind, just his memory. Being pinned with the force was its own brand of exhilarating. The excited feeling he had attempted to keep from Ren is what truly gave him away in that moment. Not one person had ever been able to so wholly take control of his body. And certainly no-one had been in his thoughts. It had been a liberating moment. He had wanted to know what Ren would do next. 

He gently grasped his cock. the intense orgasms and rough treatment still new in his mind. He was growing hard at the memory. He hated himself for it; hated Ren for his strength. He had wanted it, he never would have admitted it. Especially not to Kylo Ren, but there were no secrets now. He slowly but very gently touched himself. He remembered crying from Ren continuing to touch him after his orgasm. The pain was intense, but not true pain. It is impossible to describe now, removed from the moment. Hux had never orgasmed twice in a row. He did not believe Ren knew that would happen. The other man likely only wished to torment him for a while.

That thought brought anger to the forefront of Armitage’s emotions. Kylo Ren had yet again acted without a single thought to how he might affect anything else. He had done what he wanted, took what he wanted. His single-minded interest had been set on Hux and nothing was there to get in his way that time. He stopped touching himself, too angry to want to get off anymore. He isn’t humiliated like he thought he should be. What happened with Ren was a shared experience. What he felt from Ren’s mind went beyond the man’s actions. His anger stemmed from the fact that Ren seemed to think that taking advantage of his weak state would have no repercussion. There is nothing he could truly do to retaliate if he wanted to. He was not even sure he knew his anger, and growing frustration, was solely directed at Ren and not equally himself.

He shut the water off abruptly and stepped out to towel dry. He needed to steel his emotions, to push Kylo Ren out of his mind. The Finalizer will be arriving at Starkiller Base within the next few hours. He needs to be on the bridge ready to accept communications and to show his officers he is well and truly alive. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Finalizer had made it back to Starkiller Base. Even though General Hux had lived in space aboard old Empire ships for most of his life he is glad to be on the ground again. He appreciates this planet for the simple fact that it houses his weapon. One of his crowning achievements. He had earned highest praise for his work. The most powerful weapon the galaxy had ever seen and it is his to command. Only a few days remained before they would be ready to test its firepower.

Despite the recent dealings with Kylo Ren, Armitage found it easy to slip back into his routine. The amount of sleep he had gotten following the ‘incident’, as Hux had dubbed it in his mind, had left him well rested and more alert than he had been in a long time. 

Once the shuttle from the Finalizer had touched down on the planet he made his way straight to the command center to take up his role as leader. Snoke had personally appointed him to oversee operations on the Base. It is the general’s weapon and it only made sense to place him where he would be most effective. The Base also housed a large portion of their Stormtrooper forces, making it easy for Hux to oversee their training and activities.

He surveyed the consoles displaying current troop deployments while Lieutenant Mitaka gave progress updates on the weapon. Over the last few months the lieutenant had become something of a personal assistant to the general. They were right on schedule. Hux was glad to be back on base for the last few days in the run-up to the firing test. They had found a relatively small star to fuel the first test and mapped a trajectory to an uninhabitable star system in the unknown regions. It would soon be obliterated. 

“Very good Mitaka. Where is Phasma?”

Before Mitaka could give an answer the comms officer interjected into the conversation.

“General Hux. Sir, There is an incoming transmission from the Supremacy, Leader Snoke seeks an audience with you.”

Hux couldn’t help the smile that cropped up. He would let Snoke know with confidence that the weapon would be ready on time.

“Perfect, let him know I am on my way,” He turned back to Mitaka, “Tell Phasma to meet with me, this should not take long.”

“Yes General.” 

Armitage left swiftly and reached the auditorium that housed Snoke’s hologram. As the blast doors protecting the room opened Hux first noticed Kylo Ren. He was staring intently at Snoke, who appeared to be finishing up a discussion with his apprentice. 

Hux shivered and a pit opened in his stomach. He had managed to avoid Ren for the better part of a cycle. It was almost shocking that Ren had not sought him out to gloat or further torment him. A twinge of anger rose within him. That Ren moved on from him to other things so easily highlighted his self-absorbed nature. Ren was not the only one who is busy and has important responsibilities. Armitage briefly suspected Ren had been attempting to sabotage him by letting him sleep for half a cycle after forcing him to orgasm twice in a row. He stuffed any thoughts or memories of his encounter with Snoke’s apprentice to the back of his mind. The last thing he wanted was for the Supreme Leader to somehow discover that he let Ren so easily toy with him. For all he knew Ren may have already boasted his exploits to his master.

“Come closer General. What I am about to tell you involves you both.”

Kylo took the opportunity to look back at the approaching general. Hux looked much more alert and rested than he had been before. His eyes are brighter and his skin has a bit more color. Kylo did not attempt to use the force to check up on him now. Snoke is aware that he likes get under Hux’s skin and the last thing he needs is for Snoke to notice the obsession that had blossomed in the last few hours.

That was the truth of it. Even in his meditation Hux came up like a vapor in his mind. Unable to be grasped and thrown out. Images of him on the bridge, in the holo-simulation control room, in his shower, in bed. Everywhere Kylo had ever seen Hux, every scenario played out rapidly in his mind when he attempted to clear his thoughts. Kylo is well and truly obsessed, much to his displeasure. He currently had a mission that held utmost importance, there could be no distractions. He also felt protective over what had happened with the general. Snoke usually knew anything Kylo thought or did. He had been working on being able to shield things from his master. He felt it a necessary defence in case their relationship as Leader and apprentice were to rapidly decline. His secret encounter with Hux would remain just that. Secret.

Hux had collected himself and hidden his thoughts by the time he made it to his place beside Ren. He remained silent, waiting for the Supreme Leader to speak to him first. 

“I have given Kylo Ren special permissions to use Stormtroopers to assist him in his mission. It is important that it succeeds, General. You are to aid my apprentice in any way he needs.”

Hux kept his expression neutral, using more than a little effort.

“I understand Supreme Leader. What of the weapon? We are to test fire soon.”

“You are still in command of the base. It is imperative that the weapon is completed on time. Though the map to Skywalker is also a priority.”

Kylo Ren had stood perfectly still and silent while this exchange went on. It did not escape him that Snoke had just given Hux to him on a silver platter. Hux would be assisting him. They both would be busy, but it gave Kylo something to look forward to. More opportunity to observe and learn more of the other man. 

Hux, on the other hand, seethed with barely contained rage. His spite for Ren grew with every word Snoke spoke. So now he was to help the apprentice with his mission. A mission for a map to a man who by all accounts is dead. Why would there even be a map? On top of this, he still had to ensure the test firing went smoothly. He will be heavily leaning on Captain Phasma to oversee his Stormtroopers. Ren can go to her for troops, at least that will keep the knight from coming to him for everything. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I will assist Lord Ren with finding the map, and I can assure you the weapon will be ready to fire on time.”

“Very good General. Kylo Ren, you are dismissed. I will speak to you, General, about your weapon.”

Kylo backed into a bow, glancing to hux as he turned to leave. The general remained stone-faced while listening to Snoke. Ren’s next steps to finding the map are in the forefront of his mind. He will need Stormtroopers and TIE-fighters as well as the Finalizer to get to his next destination. Kylo stopped just outside of the blast doors.

Hux remained inside to brief Snoke of the Starkiller weapon status as well as his plans for giving Phasma command of the Stormtroopers while he assists Kylo Ren. Snoke voiced his agreement with the plan and his pleasure with the progress made on the weapon. 

“You may go General, you have much to do.”

Hux bowed.

“Thank you Supreme Leader.”

Once the hologram disappeared Hux’s expression melted into one of rage. He turned to leave the auditorium, angry that he would be putting in even more hours because of Ren. The blast doors opened to reveal the subject of his thoughts obviously waiting for him. The general stepped around the knight to continue to the command center. Ren fell into step beside him.

“I need a battalion of troops, and a squadron of fighters” 

Hux gave an irritated glance at Ren’s statement. Already with his demands. Ren was back to his selfish single-mindedness.

“You will have to take that up with Phasma, I am giving her command of the Stormtroopers while I finish the weapon.” He deliberately left out the part where he agreed to assist the knight. 

“And you will be working with me to find the location of the map.” Ren’s hand shot out to grab the general’s arm and stop him. He turned Hux to face him.

“I will help you because Leader Snoke has asked it of me.” They were paused in a staring match. Ren maintained his hold on Hux’s arm while Hux’s expression morphed into a disdainful glare.

“Come with me.” Ren’s hand gestured to a door down the corridor from them that slid open at his will. Hux hesitated for a moment, not sure he is ready to deal with Ren in an enclosed space just yet. Intrigue won out and Hux stepped away from the knight to enter the room. Ren quickly followed, allowing the door to seal shut. 

“What is it,” Hux is curious but impatient, he stood with his back ramrod straight and perfectly still, “I don’t have time.”

“You never have time.” Ren stepped closer to Hux. The room they entered was a conference room. They stood adjacent to a long table lined with chairs. 

“I never have time because I work hard to share resources within the Order. I do not abuse my authority. I could accomplish more if I had no regard for any other aspects of our organization. The weapon could be done by now, but that is not how this works. Now I have to share my time and my resources with you, which I am willing to do. Unfortunately I must expect nothing in return.”

Armitage started to regret giving in to Ren’s request for privacy. He could not trust Ren nor himself after what had happened last time they met. He was already slipping up, letting his anger control his mouth. His mental faculties were firing on all cylinders now though, much more prepared for any tricks the force user may try. He stared Ren down, waiting for him to make the first move.

Ren then turned to the side, facing the table. He debated on whether or not to do this. He knew he would at some point, it was one of the questions that always seemed to come to the front of Hux’s mind. Yesterday’s activities had prompted him to want to reveal himself to Hux now. To allow the general to be one of the few people ever in the first order to know what he looks like. 

Hux watched with intensity while Ren’s hands went to the release buttons that held the front of the mask in place. He did not know what he expected when the face of Kylo Ren was revealed. It was not this. What he notices first is the mess of dark hair. It’s too long and untamed. He has to remember that Ren is not a member of the First Order, strict grooming regulations did not apply to him. Ren is younger than he expected, and not at all malformed or maimed as Hux had imagined. In fact his features are broad and inviting. Hux internally curses as a wave of desire burns through him at his realization that this is the man who had so recently seen him naked and undone.

“Not what you expected.” Kylo turned himself fully to Hux again. He was gauging the other man’s reaction. Reading his face, not attempting to read his mind. Kylo was also looking at Hux as if he were seeing him for the first time. Noting the color in his eyes and the shape of his lips. Seeking out the details of his expression as it changed. Hux was clearly affected by the reveal, but he is unable to discern whether it has won any favor from the general.

“Not exactly.” Hux looked to Ren’s eyes when he spoke, “You aren’t scarred or hideous. I expected it. Seeing as you hide yourself from the galaxy at all times. Now I know you aren’t so weak to vanity.” Hux makes a conscious effort to not stare at any one spot for too long, lest his newfound fascination with Ren’s appearance makes itself known. He did make note of the fact that Kylo had not once attempted to enter his mind.

Kylo noted that Hux specifically said the word hideous. Kylo never thought himself hideous. He knew he wouldn’t win any beauty contests either. Hux’s reaction gave him the boost of confidence he needed to carry on. 

“Very few members of the First Order have seen my face. I figured it to be the least I could do…” 

Ren stepped closer still, Hux did not back away, he maintained eye contact. Ren’s eyes however did not stay still, they roamed his frame, lingering on his neck then his lips and finally settling on his eyes. Hux willed himself not to move or swallow the lump forming in his throat. 

The moment passed. Hux’s right arm reeled back and his fist collided with Ren’s face.

Kylo did not anticipate the punch. He ran his fingers over his cheek and jaw in stunned silence. The hit hadn’t necessarily hurt, Hux hadn’t swung hard. Apparently he knew that hitting the face can easily break his own hand. 

Hux shook out his hand, rubbing the knuckles while he took a deep breath and let it out. He had never planned on punching him. Ren’s comment had been enough to goad him into it. ‘The least he could do.’ After pinning him to his bed, violating his mind, and touching his naked body, Ren thought showing his face would make up for it.

Hux’s arm moved back to wind up for another strike at Ren, this time a palm-open slap. His wrist was caught before the swing could gather energy. 

He may have been surprised the first time, but Kylo was in no way going to let Hux hit him again. He did not need to use the force to grab the other man’s wrist before his swing started. He pulled the arm toward himself to throw the general off balance. Using the momentum from his pull he pushed the Hux toward the table with his body. Hux remained standing but was pinned against the table by the hips. Kylo did not release the wrist he had caught, Hux’s other hand had gone behind him to brace himself on the table.

“Feel better now?” Kylo loomed over Hux, appearing unaffected by the physical assault taken against his face.

“In fact, I do.” His face hardened. The shock of being so easily tossed around dissipated as he maintained eye contact with Ren.

“I admit I deserved it. I will also admit I had not expected you to punch me. Not once had that actually entered your mind in all of the times I have read you.” Kylo maintained his stance over Hux. The way their lower halves pressed together did not escape him, he allowed his weight to relax more fully onto Hux. Salacious thoughts began to form in his mind. 

“I never saw your face before. Release me.” Armitage demanded this calmly. He had been right, a physical confrontation with Ren was indeed a bad idea. The grip on his wrist was telling enough of how much strength the knight had. Not to mention his weight, which was anchoring them in place and forcing him to arch his back over the table. This gave Ren a height advantage he normally would not have. 

“If I do, will you try to hit me again?” Ren was smirking down at the general, his dominance even without the force was thoroughly established. He leaned in even closer. He could see the multicolored flecks of green and blue in Hux’s eyes. Fascinatingly beautiful.

Armitage couldn’t lean back anymore than he was without falling onto the table. Ren’s hips prevented that from happening. He was trapped again. He did have a trick literally kidden up his sleeve though. The monomolecular blade that he kept in his coat sleeve. He probably would not be able to do much damage from this angle but he could certainly try. His thoughts were derailed as Ren pressed his body fully against him. Hux could feel the breath from the knight’s slightly parted lips on his own. Ren stared intently into his eyes while giving off the subtle signs of arousal. He could feel the other’s breathing quicken. His own body responded in kind.

Ren moved his free hand to support Hux’s back as he released some of the pressure against their hips. This prevented the ungraceful fall the general would have taken otherwise. He allowed Hux to stand to a more upright position, but did not give him room to move. His question had gone unanswered verbally, but Hux’s eyes said it all. They both intently stared at each other, anticipating each movement. 

Kylo figured most of his actions were already do or die, so why not do what he had been wanting to do before. He loosened his grip on Hux’s wrist, the general could get away if he wanted. His other hand moved around to the front Hux’s body to travel up to his face. His skin is so pale, the black of his glove is a stark contrast as his fingers brush over a cheekbone.

Armitage stood stock still. He had been glad Ren let him stand up and even more glad for the vice-grip on his wrist to diminish. He had not had a choice but to endure. Now he had a choice to shove Ren away and run out the door. He didn’t. He is too invested now. His curiosity is winning out against his more rational mind. Ren’s gloved hand is stroking his cheek. Now that they are no longer locked in eye-contact he drops his gaze to Ren’s lips. They had been so close. He still felt cold from the sudden departure of the warm breath on his own lips. He wanted that heat again, but he did not dare make a move for fear of breaking the thin glass encasing this fragile moment. He couldn’t remember what he was doing, where he was or why something important nagged at the back of his mind. All he knew is that he wanted to see what Ren would do next.

Once his fingers had stroked along Hux’s cheek they met the line of red hair in front of his ear. Kylo brought his hand to his mouth and removed the glove with his teeth and set it on the table next to the mask. His bare hand made the same stroking movement up to Hux’s hairline. His eyes flicked to Hux’s. The other man stared at his lips, lost in thought. He did not try to read Hux with the force, wanting to be able to recall all of his physical features instead. 

Kylo was at war with himself. He had initially come in here to advise Hux he is taking the Finalizer, which the general certainly would not agree with. Now that he was here and had removed his mask he was distracted again. He is frustrated that Hux could control his emotions well enough to hide the fact that he was about to get punched.

“I am taking the Finalizer.” Ren didn’t know why he chose to say that. It’s a stupid thing to say in the moment.

Hux almost laughed at the absurdity of Kylo Ren. They were pressed intimately close, Armitage was sure Ren would be able to feel the physical effects of his arousal at this point. He could certainly feel Ren’s. He had been thinking about kissing him, before the mood was abruptly ruined. He took a breath in through his nose before speaking.

“And here I thought you might have something clever to say.” Hux’s eyes locked with Ren’s once again. He didn’t appear to understand. He was the one to press his hips into Ren’s this time, hopefully to get the man to take the hint.

Kylo’s hand flew to Hux’s hip from his face. So the general was aroused, and not a little upset at him for ruining the moment, if his words are anything to go by. He needs to get better at reading people without the force. Had he known a moment ago that Hux was waiting on him to make a move he would have done something. Now it’s too little too late. Kylo glanced at the clock on the wall over Hux’s head, he didn’t have the time to spend trying to seduce the general. Though he could leave him with a parting gift. Something to remember him by.

Hux watched as a smirk appeared on Ren’s face. His wrist was fully released as both of Ren’s hands gripped at his hips. He was pulled forward flush against the other man as Ren ground their hips together. His member twitched in the confines of his uniform and he barely noticed Ren lean his head to press his lips to the exposed patch of skin between his ear and uniform collar. 

Ren felt hands grip at his sides as he gently sucked on patch of skin under his lips. He focused on memorizing the taste and texture mixed with the feeling of his growing erection grinding against Hux’s. He released the soft skin, dragging his lips along the jawline as he pulled slightly away to look into the General’s eyes again. The pupils were blown wide, Hux now breathing through his parted lips. Ren felt satisfied his actions had their intended effect.

Armitage could barely focus. Disbelief met arousal in almost equal measure. The last few minutes had been a rollercoaster of emotions. He couldn’t take much more before his brain just shut down. He gasped slightly as Ren’s lips dragged over his skin, such a soft and intimate touch was not expected. Ren looked him in the eyes again, this time the self-confidence and ego was there gazing back at him. The other man had won and he was gloating. Ren had paused a hair’s breadth away, he could feel warm breath mingling with his own again.

“I plan to be gone for two cycles, three at the most. I am leaving as soon as my ship is ready.” Ren stepped away. Hux had clearly thought this was going somewhere. He didn’t know this was Ren’s parting gift. Ren let the pleasant buzz of lingering arousal mix with the satisfaction at tricking the ever so intelligent general. He would not deny he had wanted to crush their lips together and to take the man completely. He also would not deny that he had wanted to crush Hux to the floor for not only punching him, but for trying to strike him again.

“I will relay to Phasma that you need troops.” This was said softly, as if Armitage had not fully caught up with what was happening. He was being turned down. By Kylo Ren. And the man looked smug about it. Ren had planned this to get him riled up. Get him horny and willing then to drop him. He wanted to punch him again. He flinched when Kylo raised a hand up to cup his chin. Perhaps Ren was going to retaliate for being caught off guard earlier after all.  
Kylo had put his glove back on, his fingers curled around Hux’s jaw lightly. His unexpected action put the other man on edge again. Hux felt betrayed, a wound that would heal quickly. Kylo brushed his thoughts with the force. Yes, definitely angry.

He was pushing boundaries again. Something he enjoyed immensely. This time he closely read the general’s expression, which had lost some of its composure as he leaned in. He could feel a hand go to his chest to keep him at a distance. This was enough for Ren. For now.

“Very good General. I expect to see you when I return.” Kylo pulled himself away and replaced the helmet on his head. He was out the door without a glance toward Hux.

Hux breathed deeply and looked down at his hand. It shook slightly. He expected to be slammed to the ground or thrown across the room. With everything that had happened just now, being sliced in half by a lightsaber was just as probable. He brushed out imaginary wrinkles from his uniform jacket while checking to make sure his current state is not obvious. He had to push down the anger, humiliation and desire before he could do anything else. After a quick moment he squared his shoulders and marched toward the command center to meed Phasma.


	2. Effort In Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux continues preparations for the Starkiller test fire while Kylo Ren is away on his mission. They are both distracted by intrusive thoughts about on another and neither are able to get them under control. 
> 
> When they meet again Armitage lays down some rules for Kylo before he will allow himself to act on his desire.

Kylo had been on the  _ Finalizer  _ for one cycle, locked in meditation for most of the time, when he received word from the bridge that they arrived at their destination. Surprisingly enough he had been able to focus without Hux entering his thoughts every few seconds. Maybe it had to do with the physical distance put between them. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt so satisfied at rattling the General before he left that he is more easily able to focus. Either way he had made progress. He sent a message to have his shuttle ready before he stood from his chair, then went to retrieve his cloak and helmet to make his way to the shuttle bay. Upon arrival he is greeted by the launch officer.

 

“Lord Ren, the troops sent ahead have confirmed the location is not inhabited. Your ship is ready for departure if you still want to see for yourself.”

 

Ren did not respond to the officer, he merely gestured his acknowledgement and turned to ascend the ramp into the command shuttle. The site is recently abandoned, but not uninhabited. He knows what he is looking for is down there. 

 

It takes all of fifteen minutes to get to the landing sight. Upon first inspection Kylo senses only Stormtroopers and wildlife. He approaches the squad commander.

 

“Have you found anything?”

 

“Nothing yet Lord Ren. I have the squad searching the area. It appears the buildings are in use but have been recently abandoned.”

 

“They are still here. I will find them.” Ren is referring to the people who live in the small village. Talking to himself more than he is the commander. He can feel it in the Force. The information he seeks is here, hidden with whoever is protecting it. He reaches his senses out toward the surrounding area to seek out the people who think they can escape.

 

It does not take long to figure out that they are hiding in underground bunkers. 

 

“They are underground, find an entrance.” He stalks menacingly through the camp, Stormtroopers respectfully clear a path for him while searching for a passage. A trooper emerges from the brush 20 meters from the outer perimeter of the village.

 

“Here sir, there is a hatch next to these rocks.” The trooper gestures to a mound of massive moss-covered boulders.

 

Kylo is shown a large metal door in the ground, which is partially obscured by the boulders.

 

“Blast it open.” He cannot sense anything beyond the door, but he knows this must be where the villagers are hidden. They had likely seen the troop transport and had time to hide before it reached the village. 

 

Two troops set up charges on the hinges of the door and the locking mechanism then back away to a safe distance. Kylo shields himself with the Force. The charges explode then the heavy door is lifted into the air and thrown into the boulders. If the Stormtroopers were surprised at Ren’s Force abilities they didn’t give any indication. 

 

He drops down into the opening. Reaching out with his senses he feels that the villagers are not too far. He walks along the dimly lit concrete corridor maintaining his awareness of the troops behind him. 

 

Not too far along the corridor is another door, not as heavily armored as the one for the entrance but still large. He holds up his left hand, signalling for the troops to stay back. His right hand unclips the saber from his hip, activating it as his other hand raises in front of him. The door caves in to the room behind it with a violent force. Blaster fire rings out from beyond the doorway, it is easily blocked with his saber as he moves forward. 

 

He senses an explosion behind him and is able to block it from injuring himself, but is propelled into the room. The troopers are cut off from him, the explosion has caused a cave-in.

 

He recovers immediately. His saber blocks another blaster shot as his hand shoots out to push the three men firing at him into the wall. One is instantly killed, another drops his blaster, and the third continues firing. Ren pulls the weapon from his hand with the Force and sends it flying into the other man’s head. In a quick follow up to the blow he runs his saber through him before the man can recover from the hit.

 

The remaining fighter is backed against the wall with his hands up. Kylo stalks toward him, stopping within range to touch his free hand to the man’s temple.

 

“You think you are so brave,” Kylo can sense the fear in him mingled with a sense of duty to protect the people of the village, “I need you to tell me something. You have information, very valuable information. About Luke Skywalker.”

 

“I have nothing.”

 

He is lying, he has something. Kylo pushes harder, the man’s mind is easy to infiltrate, but he is hiding something, stalling. He senses another explosion a split second before it happens. Rubble crashes around him as he is thrown to the ground. The man he was interrogating is dead, mangled from the blast. 

 

Kylo leaps to his feet, letting out a frustrated scream. His jaw clenches and his sights set on another passageway at the far side of the room. He projects the Force out in front of him to clear debris as he moves through to the door.

 

Down the passage he finds the rest of the villagers huddled in a bunker. It’s mostly women and elderly men, they are unarmed except for one man with a pistol. One shot is fired and subsequently deflected. Kylo quickly slices through the man.

 

“You have made a mistake trying to hide it from me! Where is the information.” He has his saber held out dangerously close to the neck of a young woman who has tears streaming down her face. “TELL ME!”

 

An elderly woman steps forward and offers a data chip with a shaky hand.

 

“Please. This is all we have.”

 

There is truthfulness in her statement, Kylo reads her thoughts more closely. Someone had come there recently to take the map information, she does not know where they went. He takes the data chip from her shaking hand and deactivates the saber.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He bows his head and turns to leave. When he is outside of the bunker he is greeted by the squad commander.

 

“Lord Ren, if you have what you need then we are ready to leave at your command.” He stands at attention, waiting for orders.

 

“We leave now.” Kylo turns back to the bunker and lifts a hand, palm facing out, then crushes his fingers into a fist. The earth above the bunker crashes down with a cloud of dust. The commander is mildly stunned but recovers quickly and orders the shuttles to be ready to take off when they return to the surface.

 

Back on the command shuttle Kylo studies the data chip in his hands. He was not able to get valuable information from any of the people in the village. None of them had been told of the map’s next destination. When he gets back to his quarters on the  _ Finalizer _ he will meditate on it, the dark side will guide him. He can feel it getting close, the map to Skywalker is within reach. He places the chip in a pocket on the inside of his sleeve. The command shuttle has reached the _ Finalizer  _ and he is anxious to get to work.

 

As soon as he enters his rooms he removes his mask and long robe. He inserts the newly acquired data chip into the console on a desk in the corner of the sitting area. It is full of information on the Republic and the Resistance that he can tell at first glance is mostly outdated. He begins to collect relevant data into one file, discarding anything that does not have to do with Skywalker or the Resistance. There are several mentions of sensitive information, none of which is disclosed. 

 

He slams his fist down onto the console. He can’t use this information, there is not anything there. He needs to meditate, but before that he needs to shower and eat. He orders food to be brought to him then stands and crosses over to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. 

 

While the water in the shower warms up he looks over his reflection in the mirror. Just the previous day he had shown his face to General Hux. Even though he was punched immediately, the reveal seemed to have worked in his favor. He had Hux hot and bothered in the conference room. Leaving had been difficult, Kylo wanted to fuck him then and there. The look on Hux’s face had been worth it though. His expression had gone from glassy-eyed arousal to surprise then anger in the span of seconds. 

 

He climbs into the shower and begins to soap up. He will pay the General a visit when he returns. He said he would do so as he left, and he always kept his word. A sudden realization causes his movements to pause. He could give Hux the data to look over. The man is perfectly qualified to look over it for hidden clues Kylo might be missing. Now Kylo had a real reason to go see him, other than just wanting to get into his bed. It’s strange that only a few days ago Kylo would rather have impaled himself on his own saber than have to deal with Hux. 

 

He finishes his shower quickly. Reviewing memories of the General naked and writhing in his hands has resulted in an erection he is all too willing to take care of. He towels off then goes over to the cabinet beside the sink to pull out medical lubricant. It’s easy to pilfer from the medical bay and better than lotion. He warms a sizeable amount in his hand then slathers it over his cock. 

 

The imagery drawn up by his mind is of Hux wantonly begging to be fucked while playing with his hole. Kylo has not seen his ass, but his imagination fills in the gaps in his memory. In his mind he is leaning over Hux, who is on his side with his legs folded over to give easy access for Kylo’s cock. Hux reaches down to touch himself but Kylo forces his arm up over his head, telling him he is not permitted to touch his own cock. The frustrated whine Hux gives is what causes Kylo’s climax, he comes into the sink, groaning with his teeth clenched. 

 

“Fucking slut.” He directs his words to Hux, unaware he has spoken aloud as his orgasm drags on. It’s good. He has not touched himself since he left. He had used the painful denial of his arousal to help draw power from the Dark Side. He stands panting over the sink, not nearly sated. 

 

For now it will have to do, he must meditate on the information he has gathered. He walks out into his room, food has been left by a delivery droid. He sits down to eat and checks the status of the  _ Finalizer _ ’s route to Starkiller Base. They will be back in 17 hours. There is a planned stop at an outpost for supplies first. 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

 

Hux took another bite of his meal while staring into the blue screen, not reading the reports scrolling past anymore. He had been out all day touring the base. For all intents and purposes construction is complete. The process of fine-tuning and safety checks are all that is left. Of course that is more complex than it sounds. Circuits overload, parts break, conductors malfunction. It had been a long day of giving orders to work overtime. Safety protocols built into the weapon systems are being triple checked, if the oscillator malfunctions the entire planet will be blown to oblivion. He is not going to let a safety error be his undoing. When it comes time to test fire he knows that he will shut the whole thing down if even the slightest calculation error exists. 

 

He drops the fork onto his plate to rub his fingers between his brows, the glare of the screen beginning to become a mass of blue light instead of diagrams and words. Since Ren left the base the day before he had been able to work on an uninterrupted schedule without distraction. For the most part.

 

He has been frustrated for the last 26 hours, at Ren, at Snoke, at anyone who had the unfortunate task of informing him of another problem. Not to mention sexual frustration that had not dissipated since he had been left standing alone in the conference room with an erection. He had beat off in the shower that night, cursing Ren as he thought about what might be hiding under his dark robe. From what he could feel when their hips were crushed together Ren has a dick that would be satisfactorily proportionate to the rest of him. 

 

That was not the only time he got himself off in the last day. Three times so far. In the shower, in bed before falling asleep, and again in the morning. He felt like a teen with raging hormones. The stress of managing Starkiller must have been getting to him. His mind sought an outlet and had settled on Ren. Even now, sitting at his desk his fingers itch to pull up the _ Finalizer _ mission status. It’s irrational and irrelevant. It’s not his job to check up on Ren. It never has been and he never felt the need to before today. 

 

He should shower and go to bed, but he did not want to give in to what would inevitably happen if he did that now. Instead he rises from his desk to step up to his bed then leans down to pull out a long rectangular case from the floor underneath. He scans his thumb over the security pad next to the lock. It opens with the sound of a vacuum seal releasing. He gently runs his fingers over the high-powered rifle resting in the soft black interior of the case. 

 

It was designed himself, based on a model not used by the First Order. A one-of-a-kind weapon. None of the guns the First Order uses are up to his standards when it comes to sniping. Which is why, in his free time, he collected the parts and built his own. He is a deadeye shot and had made First Class Marksman during his time in officer training. There was a part of his life when he practiced daily in the large weapon ranges on Arkanis. It was an effective way to get away from his father, classmates, and his frustrations. 

 

He checks the plasma packs in the weapon case then reseals it. If he is going to the training range he will dress appropriately. He would not admit it aloud, but he likes to show-off in style. He already had removed his uniform but now takes off his underwear, shirt, and socks. His stealth combat suit hangs to the far right of his closet, a spot reserved for his most appreciated articles of clothing. The full-body suit is skin-tight but is made of thick material. It’s not the easiest thing to get into, but he is used to it after years of wearing similar gear. It’s also a custom piece, made to his specific design. 

 

The material is what the First Order uses to outfit pilots as well as special-operatives; mainly assassins. It moves silently and gives room for movement while protecting the wearer from burns, cold, and heat. It’s thin enough to fit under clothing if needed. The left sleeve has the double bar rank indicator, an addition to the suit that would not exist on others. It’s rare for an officer to have his own combat suit, especially a General. If he had lived another life he would be an assassin, sent out to ensure the power balance in the galaxy tipped in favor of the First Order.

 

He pulls his boots on, picks up the rifle case and heads out the door. He already has a lighter step as he moves through the corridors toward the range. Troopers and officers alike take longer to react to his presence than usual, snapping to salute him by the time he has already passed. Only officers who have seen him training are able to keep up with his change in appearance. He nods to those who recognize him. He can feel eyes on his body, he is not used to walking around without his uniform on. It does a decent job of hiding how thin and gangly he is. 

 

“General Hux! It’s been a long time since I have seen you with that gun of yours.” Lieutenant General Kissiac greets him with informality that is reserved for recreation periods. He is also at the range to brush up on his technique before evaluations. All members of the First Order are given yearly exams to ensure they keep up with combat skills and physical fitness. 

 

“You are right Kissiac, it’s been too long,” He greets him cordially, they are by no means friends, but they do work well together. Armitage notices that some of the lower ranking officers have paused to stand at attention. “At ease.”

 

The field marshal assigned a long-range course for Hux as soon as he saw the General enter the room. 

 

“I have given you all of range 26 Sir.”

 

He thanks him and continues on to the range. He sets the rifle case on a low table and begins the process of piecing together the sizeable weapon. It’s lighter than other rifles, but incredibly sturdy and powerful. It’s appearance is sleek and clean, a design he prides himself on. 

 

He pushes his awareness of everyone else to the back of his mind once he loads his weapon with a charged plasma pack. It fires plasma bolts; faster than archaic metal bullets and more powerful than a laser. 

 

He takes up position and aims down sights. Almost immediately he takes a shot. 900 meters, dead-on. 

 

Behind him several officers have paused to watch. One of which lets out an impressed ‘damn’.

 

Armitage has never fired on this planet, but the customizations made to his scope allow him to take almost no time to figure out where to aim to get the best hit. It can tell him everything about the environment: gravitational pull, humidity, wind speed. 

 

He locks on to a new target. A moving holographic soldier. Several seconds later he fires on his exhale. Headshot. A clean kill is the most satisfactory feeling. The training simulation kicks into high gear, skill balancing programming ramping up to give him a challenge. 

 

Ten minutes pass before he notices he has gained more observers. He nods back to them and continues to rack up digital kills. This is his brand of meditation. He is focused on controlling his breath and must completely block out anything not having to do with hitting his target. The program has changed to a more aggressive mode and Armitage has to keep moving; ducking to avoid return fire. It is more realistic for a closer combat situation, his rifle can handle this type of fighting easily. 

 

300 shots later the plasma pack is empty. He removes the scope and cartridge from the rifle and places everything back into the case. He has not thought about Kylo Ren, Snoke, or the Starkiller weapon since he took the first shot. This method of relaxation is effective, and who knows when one may need to kill their enemy from 3 kilometers away. 

 

Back in his bedroom he begins his night routine. He places the gun case under the bed, he will clean it and refill the plasma pack when he has more time. He removes his boots, placing them at the foot of his bed. There is a blue exercise mat rolled up in his closet. He lays it out on the floor then retrieves his communications tablet and sets it up to read out new messages he has received since he left for the range.

 

The combat suit is light and flexible enough that he is able to do his nightly exercises with it still on. He might not visit the workout facilities every day, but he does keep up with stretching and light strength training in his room. He does standard crunches, sit-ups, and lunges. Once those are out of the way he can get to the part he truly enjoys. From a standing position with his legs together he folds himself over until he can wrap his arms around the backs of his knees.

 

Ever since he can remember Armitage’s favorite part of physical training has been stretching out his muscles. Years ago he was told by a sexual partner that he is ‘absurdly flexible’. He learned techniques from special operations officers, who emphasized how important it is to be able to fight without hurting yourself. Flexibility is key in preventing injury.

 

He is half way through with his stretches when a message alert sounds from the comm pad. It’s from Captain Peavy on the  _ Finalizer _ . They have reached their destination and Kylo Ren is on the surface of the planet. He taps the option to acknowledge the message but not reply. Of course he is getting updates on Ren, just when he had gotten him out of his head.

 

His mood soured by the spectre of the man haunting his thoughts, he abandons the rest of his stretching. He begins peeling himself out of the skin-tight suit and is half-way out of it when a tingle makes its way down his spine. He immediately gets the feeling that Ren is trying to enter his thoughts, which shouldn’t be possible. They are separated by light-years of space. Unless Ren can read his thoughts from across the galaxy - a terrifying thought - his isn’t him. 

 

Upon further reflection the sensation is not at all like the one he feels when Snoke or Ren are trying to rifle through his thoughts. After a minute it’s gone and he continues on. He showers as quickly as possible, no time spent relaxing or jacking off. 

 

The bed is the most inviting it has looked in a while. He still has enough time to get a good few hours of sleep. Normally he would stay up and work to make up for the time he spent at the gun range. Instead he sets his wake-up alarm an hour early. He even forgoes reading reports as he lies down and pulls his blankets over his naked body. Sleep comes quickly for him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

For seven hours Kylo has been meditating off and on. He slept for five hours after eating his food. Even with the sleep his meditation is getting him nowhere. He has narrowed down potential map locations to three planets: Aquaris, Jakku, and Cyrkon. Each planet seems just as likely to have the map on it. He might actually need Hux to help him narrow it down. 

 

His mind is as clear as it can be, thoughts of Hux creep back into his mind every once in a while. Once it starts to get too distracting he has taken to masturbating. This keeps his out of control desires suppressed for a while. 

 

Hux is like a poison in his mind. He cannot get rid of him and there seems to be no antidote. He might need a full dose. Perhaps the reason he cannot stop thinking about the General is because he hasn’t fucked him yet. If he can get Hux to let him, maybe his brain will stop constantly bringing up images of the slender, pale body in increasingly lewd positions. 

 

Kylo is lying naked on his bed. He just finished bringing himself off for the third time that day. He sits up to down a glass of water, still full of restless energy. Since he has a few hours left he can get in a good workout. Without putting clothes on he stands in a clear area of his room and drops himself to the floor to start doing pushups. The sound of his counting fills the room as he set in on a long session. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Armitage woke up in a state of incredible arousal. He cannot remember what he was dreaming about, but when his alarm goes off he is hard and close to orgasm. 

 

“Fucking-fuck.” He throws his sheets off himself and grabs his cock. It only takes a few strokes before he comes onto his stomach. When he is back to full awareness he taps his comm pad to turn off the alarm chime. 

 

He stretches his shoulder and neck then stiffly walks to the bathroom to piss and rinse off in the shower. He got out of bed covered in sweat and cum, not the way he wanted to start this day. At least this time he was not thinking about Ren, or if he was dreaming about him he cannot remember it. He dries off and fluffs his hair with a towel while checking his communications on the comm pad. It’s the usual daily base updates along with new problems with the oscillator. There is also an update from Captain Peavy. 

 

The  _ Finalizer _ has completed her mission and they are en-route to Starkiller. Accounting for one stop along the way they will be there in approximately three hours. He turns on an electric kettle  for tea then sets the pad down on the night table and starts his morning routine. 

 

He makes-up his bed then pulls out a fresh uniform jacket and trousers. The underclothes he picks for today are long and heavier than what he wore the day before. Starkiller is cold, especially the part of the planet he is working on since it faces away from the star they are orbiting. The water reaches the appropriate temperature to steep his favorite tea, which he special orders from the mid-rim planet Enarc. It’s popular among the officers on the base and the  _ Finalizer _ .

 

Once he has his clothes on he checks over the shine of his boots, polishing out scuffs from the day before.  He then goes to the sink to shave and fix his hair into place. With his morning ritual complete he takes a look at himself in his mirrored closet door. His obsession with his appearance is not just vanity. He has always looked impeccable in front of his subordinates. He knows that to maintain order among his charges he must embody it.

 

He slips his gloves on, tucks the comm pad under an arm, and retrieves the tea. The first stop on his agenda is the command center. Mitaka will give him a run-down of a list of issues he is already aware of, then it’s on to a series of meetings along another tour of the facilities. He knows the first morning meeting will provide breakfast which is something to look forward to. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Kylo’s shuttle touches down on Starkiller while it’s still morning. Whatever could be considered morning according to First Order timekeeping anyway. All clocks are synced to the days of an old Empire planet where Darth Sidious had a citadel. It runs on 24 hours per day, which is referred to as a ‘standard day’ or ‘cycle’. He makes his way to the auditorium to speak with Snoke, who has summoned him in the Force. His master will want an update and Kylo is not pleased he has to tell him that he needs help discerning what step to take next.

 

The room is empty when Kylo gets there, an incoming transmission alert sounds and Snokes enlarged holographic form fills the vaulted space. He kneels with his head bowed, waiting for his master to address him.

 

“Kylo Ren, I sense your turmoil, speak to me.” Snoke acts the part of benevolent master well, Kylo knows better and remains kneeling.

 

“Master, I am unable to discern my path with the Force.” He maintains eye contact with Snoke’s hologram, from his kneeling position he knows he looks like a bug that can easily be stepped on.

 

“Yes, you struggle with your path, unable to clear your mind of...distraction.”

 

Kylo’s blood runs cold in reaction to those words. He has been keeping his obsession with Hux as hidden as he possibly can. Snoke cannot possibly know.

 

“Rise, my apprentice, I will tell you what you must do,” he pauses while Kylo stands to his feet, “You struggle not with the force, but with yourself. You are unable to let go of your weakness. You know of what I speak.”

 

“Yes, I struggle with the light. I cannot escape it.” He answers quickly, covering his relief at Snoke’s apparent inability to read everything from his mind. “I need your guidance.”

 

“You already know what you must do Kylo Ren. It is your final test. Destroy your past and you will no longer be tied to it. Sever the tie that binds you.” Snoke’s form relaxes back into his throne.

 

“I understand Master.” He lowers his head in reverent acknowledgment of his Master’s wisdom. 

 

“Good. Now what will you do? How will you solve your present issue?”

 

Kylo pauses, he is going to admit to Snoke he will seek out assistance from Hux. Snoke often speaks ill of the General, he is concerned that his Master will deem it poor judgement to go to him for help.

 

“I have data I will give to General Hux, he should be able to discover any hidden message contained within.” 

 

Snoke seems to ponder his statement before responding. 

 

“That is what the General is here for. I gave him orders to assist you in whatever way you need. He is clever and skilled. You may be surprised at his abilities my young apprentice.” 

 

Kylo can not help the feeling of jealousy rising within him at Snoke’s high praise of Hux. He rarely receives any for his own accomplishments.

 

“Thank you, Master.” He bows at the waist this time.

 

“Go now, seek out the General. Prepare yourself, I sense change in the days ahead.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Kylo waits for the hologram to disappear before straightening himself again. 

 

He makes his way toward the command center with intent to see Hux now. He reaches his senses out but the General does not appear to be  there. The officer housing is not too far away, but he is not in his quarters either. He storms into the command center and is meekly approached by Lieutenant Mitaka. Kylo regards him as a slight man that seems to follow the General around like a trained pet.

 

“Lord Ren.” Mitaka salutes him.

 

“Where is the General?” Kylo cuts to the chase as always.

 

“General Hux is in a meeting on the north rim of the divide, Sir.” 

 

“When will he return?”  

 

Mitaka looks as if he might pass out from fear.

 

“He is scheduled to be out all day on surveys, Sir.” 

 

“Let him know that I am meeting with him tonight and to wait for me at his quarters.” 

 

“Yes, Sir...any particular time, Sir?” He flinches at his own question. Kylo stares him down for a moment before turning and walking away. He will know when the time is right, when he can sense that the General has returned to his rooms. For now he will wait.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

This day is going altogether too quickly, an overabundance of requests to tend to and fires to put out. Armitage is reaching the end of his rope in regard to his ability to focus. For the third time in the last ten minutes his mind has wandered to literally anything other than what Commander Davril is droning on about. The man’s voice is soothing and low and he happens to be concerned about some of the most mundane equipment protocols that could possibly exist. The only thing that brings him back to the conversation is when Admiral Lakita speaks, her voice is loud and commanding. 

 

“These materials will be secured and installed by the time we are ready to test the weapon?” Without fully realizing it Armitage cuts off Davril mid-sentence.

 

“Yes, General, I am wanting to be certain that these qualify.” The Commander is not at all fazed by Hux’s interruption.

 

“They will be fine, the crew working in the thirteenth sector had a similar issue last month, they used the same materials. Now if you would excuse me, I have another appointment I need to get to.” The rest of the officers rose from their seats as Armitage did. He left the room, ignoring any thank-yous or questions directed at him. Anyone that has any sense knows not to try to discuss anything with him outside of running a communique past Mitaka or messaging him directly.

 

He climbs aboard his command shuttle, it is time to return to the command center to meet with Mitaka. Afterward he has a dinner meeting with the Captain in charge of base operations that do not have to do with the weapon. It’s a man Hux has never met who has recently been transferred. It’s now late afternoon, he has not had time to check messages with comm pad which he retrieves from storage in the arm of his chair. 

 

75 new alerts. He sorts by priority, only one catches his eye.

 

Subject Line: URGENT Kylo Ren- Meeting.

 

It’s a meeting request from Mitaka. The message states that Kylo Ren will meet him at his rooms this evening and that Ren did not give a specific time. Mitaka has blocked off his calendar through the evening. He accepts the request. If Ren ever checks messages he will receive an alert of the General’s acceptance. 

 

Armitage has never once seen Ren use a communication device. The knight prefers to personally show up to ask questions or make demands. He stares blankly at the pad in his hands while his mind races to figure out what their evening meeting might entail. It’s likely that Ren needs help with something. Armitage remembers his parting words, that Ren would see him again upon his return. 

 

He absently runs his fingers over the edges of the comm pad, keeping his expression schooled into a slight glare. He appears to be focused on something of importance rather than whether or not he wants to ride Kylo Ren’s cock. Their last encounter was confusing and exhausting but it certainly left him feeling unfulfilled. 

 

If Ren wants to pursue anything further, then Armitage will be laying down some rules. He will make sure that Ren does not violate his thoughts or body. Every step of the way he will be in control and if at any point he feels uncomfortable Ren will listen to him. If the knight hesitates to agree he will be tossed out on his ass. 

 

He is brought out of his thoughts by the pilot announcing their landing back at the command center hangar. He collects his coat, throwing it over his shoulder, and moves down the exit ramp to find Mitaka.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Ren knows the instant Hux has returned to the command center. He could not ignore the presence in his mind if he tried. He had been lying bed when the image of Hux speaking to his pet officer faded into his thoughts. A part of him spikes in excitement at the thought of Hux’s closer proximity. While his visit to the General later that evening has to do with his mission, he is hoping he can continue where he left off with him last time they were together. He has to will himself not to get aroused. 

 

He is failing miserably again. Just the thought of pressing up against the other man and brushing his lips over the pale skin has his cock filling. He sighs in annoyance with himself, he ultimately gives in every time. He has several hours before he will go to Hux’s rooms, he may as well entertain himself in the meantime. He reaches out for his bottle of lubricant when a spike of awareness runs up his spine.

 

He is being called, inside his head. He sits up fully then throws the sheets off of himself as he stands up beside his bed. Perfectly still and on edge he reaches out with the Force. The only mind that is currently open to him is Hux. It’s suspicious. The General usually tries his best to keep himself closed off from Kylo. He brushes his consciousness against Hux’s and is immediately shut out. Like a door has been slammed in his face. He tries again but has been completely blocked out.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Hux had felt Ren’s distant presence the moment he walked into the command center. It angers him that the knight thinks he can just keep tabs on him from a distance. He mentally shouts at Ren. He knows it does not work; that he does not have the ability to communicate his thoughts in that way. He carries on his conversation with Mitaka.

 

“...And for tomorrow’s noon meeting it looks like Captain Phasma will be attending...Sir?” Mitaka attempts to gain the General’s attention but Hux holds up a hand to silence him. Mitaka glances away then back at Hux, who now has his eyes closed in concentration.

 

Armitage felt a more solid form of Ren’s presence sweep across his own. As if his shout had been heard and Ren had come running. He brings his mental barriers back up, focusing on shutting out any other presence. It seems to do the trick. He might have to ask about that later. For now he can tell that Mitaka is questioning his sanity.

 

“Good. Phasma will actually be in attendance, that is going to make it easier for me to secure more resources for the Stormtrooper training program. Our supply officers seem to think that an army can be fed on grasses found in the wilderness.” He continues the conversation as if nothing had happened. Mitaka takes the hint not to question it and leads them over to a large screen that shows a detailed map of the oscillator before diving into the multitude of new messages concerning the structure.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

It’s 2200 hours now. Armitage has been in his rooms for the better part of three hours. He had expected Ren to storm in the moment he got back. He has showered, redressed, and reviewed as many reports as his brain can handle at the end of a long day. At this point he believes Ren is not coming and resolves to prepare for bed. He stuffs his rising disappointment down. He will not even admit to himself that he was looking forward to Ren’s visit.

 

As he moves to undo his belt the door chime goes off. He freezes in place. It has to be Ren. He considers giving the knight the cold shoulder for making him wait so long. 

 

He moves for the door and presses the button to open it. He is greeted by Ren’s imposing figure. The knight is wearing his hood, but underneath it Armitage can see a short tunic and pants. It looks better than the long robes Ren often dons.

 

“Lord Ren, I have been expecting you.” He keeps his expression neutral and his mind on lockdown. There will be an even playing field for this event. 

 

“General,” Kylo nods his head toward Hux and gestures past him to his rooms, “May I come in?”

 

Hux steps aside, allowing Ren to enter.

 

Kylo’s eyes scan over Hux’s quarters. He notes that there are few personal touches. The General splits his life between the  _ Finalizer _ and Starkiller. There is no need to take everything with him every time he moves. 

 

“Is there something I can do for you Ren?” Armitage wants to get to the point, either Ren is about to throw him down onto his bed or they are actually going to discuss work.

 

“There is something I need.” Kylo hands him the chip and watches as Hux walks to his console and places it in the data port.

 

“Is this what you collected on your mission?” He is surprised with Ren’s request for help. This has turned out to actually be a business meeting. The console displays the contents of the chip. Hux navigates to the information Ren has sectioned off for review and begins to open the files.

 

“It is. I am aware of your expertise with Resistance communications. My view with the Force is obscured, I need to know where the navigational chart has been taken and I believe that information is contained within this data.” Kylo looms over Hux’s seated form as he watches the General skim over the information. 

 

“I will see what I can do, in the meantime make yourself comfortable. You can take that mask off to start, your voice grates on my nerves through the filter.” Armitage’s suggestion is designed to even their levels further. Neither of them should be allowed to hide behind masks.

 

Kylo’s fingers twitch in irritation. To him the General’s suggestion comes off more as a demand. It’s a demand he will follow, only because he already planned on removing the cloak and helmet. 

 

Armitage’s gaze goes to Ren when the mask releases are pressed. He has seen his face in his recent masturbation fantasies, but his memory does not do it justice. His eyes then flick down Ren’s body. The black tunic is more form-fitting than the robes. Ren has a nice shape. He swallows and returns to reading the console.

 

“What do you think?”

 

The question startles Hux. Ren his speaking over his shoulder, having leaned in to see what he is reading. His eyes look to Ren questioningly.

 

“The data. Do you see anything useful?” Kylo clarifies his question, clearly Hux is a bit on edge. He is too but he is controlling the situation so far.

 

“There is something here that I think is a clue. I will need some time to dig deeper. Do you have any idea of what I am looking for?” His shoulders relax slightly when Ren moves away from him to pace the room. 

 

“Three planets: Aquaris, Jakku, and Cyrkon.” Kylo is still upset that he is unable to do this himself. He does not tend to rely on others, especially Hux. 

 

“Galactic shitholes.” Armitage does not censor himself in front of Ren. This whole situation is absurd, why not just relax and go with it. “I believe I can narrow it down if you give me some time.”

 

“Good. But that’s not the only reason I am here.” Kylo stalks over to stand beside Hux. The General has straightened his posture and is staring straight ahead. “I did tell you I would see you again before I left.”

 

Hux pushes back his chair and stands, turning to look Ren in the eyes.

 

“What you have done to me is unacceptable.” His gloves creak as he squeezes his hands into fists, his resolve to set boundaries with Ren solidifying with every word. “You have violated my privacy, my mind, my body. You toy with me like I am some...some doll to be cast aside when you are done. I will not allow it to happen again. You will listen to me now or you will walk out that door.”

 

They stare at each other for several seconds. Ren’s expression is a cross between surprise and rage. Hux is having a hard time concealing his anger. 

 

Kylo nods his head slowly. Realization dawned on him that he may have pushed too far. Hux’s complaints are valid and true. If Kylo is going to get anything from him - assistance or sex - then he is going to have to listen.

 

“I will listen.” His response is deep, serious. The carefree lilt that is usually mixed into his words is no longer present. He watches as Hux’s stance relaxes and they both breath a sigh of relief.

 

“You will no longer attempt to read my thoughts. You may ask permission and if I allow you to enter my mind you will not abuse the privilege. Do you understand?” Armitage is maintaining his distance from Ren, who has leaned in while listening to him. His demand reminds him of the questions he had regarding how Ren connects with him in the first place, and whether or not he heard him shouting earlier in the day. 

 

“I understand. I will request permission from now on. I do have one question concerning that though. Do I have to request permission verbally or may I do so with the Force?” Kylo’s lips quirk up, he knows it’s a cheeky question; he can’t help but try to get under Hux’s skin at every opportunity.

 

“How would you ask with the Force?” Armitage sneers back at Ren. He knows it’s a legitimate question but that it is intentionally phrased to get a rise out of him.

 

Not a moment later Hux can feel a cold pressure against his mind. It’s gone before he can respond to it. Ren’s eyes narrow at him in confirmation that this is his way of asking. Hux nods his understanding and a brief moment later can feel the pressure again. This time he focuses on lowering his guard and sending an inviting thought to Ren. 

 

Kylo senses that he is being allowed into Hux’s mental space. He skirts just outside, waiting on a thought or a question to be directed at him. Hux’s first thought is something along the lines of ‘How does this work?’

 

“I don’t know.” He answers Hux verbally. It’s a question he has had himself for some time. Hux has the unusual talent of being able to project thoughts and pick up on Ren’s own.

 

“Earlier, I yelled at you in my head. You weren’t directly in contact with me but I think you heard it.” Armitage is as blind to the Force as a rock, but he is not stupid. He must have found a way to leech off of Ren’s abilities to communicate with him.

 

“I did sense that. It took a moment to realize it was you, once I did I tried to confirm it. You shut me out though.” The last part sounds accusatory, as if Hux had done it to spite him. 

 

“I don’t like you being in my head whenever you damn well please. That’s why I spent so much time learning how to shut you out.” Armitage is trying to keep his voice lowered. He wants to maintain control of the situation as best as he can, getting Ren angry is the last thing he needs.

 

“Try it again. Try to get my attention using the Force.”

 

Hux drops eye contact. It’s easier to focus inward without looking at anything in particular, which is why he had closed his eyes to push the knight out in the command center. He projects Ren’s name out into the ether. A moment later they lock eyes again.

 

Kylo could feel his name being called. He sends the gentle request to open communication again as he looks into Hux’s eyes. He is given the signal that he is allowed in. 

 

They continue to stare at each other as they familiarize themselves with their incorporeal presences. This is the first time they are connected by request and invitation. Hux is guarded but curious, he is asking a multitude of questions which are in turn answered by Ren. This form of communication is natural and instant, as if the knowledge has always been in his mind. Hux still has a difficult time collecting thoughts to send and ends up sending words anyway.

 

He asks why this is so easy. Kylo does not know. The only people he has communicated with like this were either family members or Snoke, all of them force users. He shares memories of forcibly entering the minds of people subject to interrogation. They are all Force-blind, unable to keep him out or to read his mind. Hux seems to be able to do both to varying degrees of effectiveness. 

 

The memories of the Force interrogations brings Hux’s own mental violation to the surface of his mind. The humiliating feeling of being powerless and trapped rises along with it. The echoes of futile anger are forming into real, current anger in his emotions. Ren scans the memory. From Hux’s perspective he can feel himself shattering his mental defenses and sifting through his thoughts. He more readily understands Hux’s anger. He sends that understanding to Hux through the connection.

 

Armitage is getting lost in his own memories again. The scene plays out for Ren now, from his own perspective. His incredible need to be touched and the pleasure he gained from the experience is overshadowed by the terrifying powerlessness to stop Ren physically and mentally. 

 

“Do not do that to me again.” The words escape his mouth like vapor.

 

Kylo knows what he means. It had been a mistake to force him. It will not happen again. He hopes the sentiment is carried through the connection to Hux, who seems to have shrunk away from his mental presence. He does not want to accept or confront his emotions regarding what he had done to Hux, not right now, he wants to focus on giving him a better memory. He thanks the stars that Hux seems to want him, even after what he had done. 

 

“Never.” He says it aloud, like some spell that could be sealed only by words. How backward is it that Ren feels he has to speak in order to make anything seem real. It’s as if his mind had been poisoned by lies for so long that he could only trust words. He steps closer to Hux, still looking into his eyes with sincerity.

 

Armitage feels relief. All he needed was that assurance that he would be safe while baring himself to Ren. He could feel the sincerity in Ren’s response through the Force before it was spoken. Now he can truly let go and act on his desire. His eyes had dropped to the full lips just in front of him when the Knight entered his personal space. He closes the distance between their lips, brushing his against Ren’s before fully pressing them together.

 

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s waist and pulls his body tightly against him. The kiss initiated by Hux opened a floodgate of desire within him. He grinds himself into the jut of a hip, pressing his thigh between Hux’s legs.

 

Hux broke from the kiss, “I need you to fuck me.” He is breathless and desperate. He stands back from Ren to undo the clips holding his uniform together. He shrugs the charcoal coat off.  His next target is Ren’s tunic, he all but rips the belt off before tugging at the material.

 

Armitage is surprised at his own actions. He had been so pent up and horny since Ren left, masturbating had done nothing to help it. All he needed was the confirmation that he would not be violated again. That was the only thing that had kept him from going straight to Ren’s bedroom as soon as he had finished his last meeting. Now that he felt secure his arousal went into overdrive.

 

Kylo’s lips quirk as he watches Hux tear at his clothes as if he had become possessed. It is not far from the truth. In their Force connection he can tell Hux is barely containing himself. The General needs his cock badly and is willing to do just about anything to get it. Kylo stops him by gently catching his wrists.

 

“So eager for my dick now, you can barely stand it. Undress yourself.”

 

Armitage melted at the words. Yes, he wants it. Needs it. He backs away to finish removing the rest of his uniform. Ren shrugs out of the tunic and removes the long sleeved shirt he wears underneath. Hux could come then and there. Ren’s chest is the most magnificent thing he has seen. He wants to touch it, to suck on the nipples, to press the pecs together and slide his dick between them. Having rid himself of his boots and trousers he touches himself through his boxer briefs. His cock swells at the sight of Ren revealing more of his body.

 

Kylo caught the stare directed at his chest. He pulls the high-waisted pants off and stands straight to allow Hux a full view of his naked body.  His muscles are clearly defined, and despite the amount of combat he has seen he possesses few scars.

 

Armitage stares at Ren in a daze. Where once an ominous dark figure stood is now a sex god. His eyes do not know where to settle, once the pants came off they shot straight to Ren’s cock. It hangs heavy between his thighs. It is everything he needs right now. He wants to see what it looks like just before Ren comes; how big it can grow. He can feel precum leak from him, he has never been so turned on in his life.

 

“Now General, is there something you want?” Kylo is altogether too pleased with himself. Hux looks like he is about to melt into the floor. Ren approaches him, he is still intimidatingly large even without his clothes on. He cups the bulge in Hux’s underwear.

 

“You’re getting wet for me. Tell me what you want.” Kylo’s hand feels electric. As soon as he touched the other man he became distinctly aware of their Force connection again. He can feel the spike in arousal coming from Hux.

 

“You-your cock. I want you to fuck me with it.” Armitage can’t help but to let out a moan as Ren’s hand tightens slightly.

 

“Who are you to be making demands? Say please and I might let you ride me.” 

 

Hux’s face hardens into a stern look the moment he is questioned. His eyes travel to Ren’s chest as he internally debates with himself. It takes several seconds before he brings his gaze up to lock eyes again.

 

“Please Lord Ren, let me ride your cock.” He has to swallow his pride for that one, but it pays off. He sways into Ren’s hand as it rubs him in reward for his submissive answer.

 

“Show me you want it. Prepare yourself.” Kylo begins to stroke himself to take the edge off. Hux’s submission has him leaking.

 

Armitage bolts into action, he goes to the drawer next to his bed to take out the lube he purchased in advance of Ren’s return to the Base. Wishful thinking turned reality. When he looks to find Ren again he sees the knight has set himself on the bed with his back resting against the wall. He looks over the broad body once again, noting the hand lazily stroking Ren’s now fully hard cock. With a heavy swallow he kneels onto his bed to crawl to the center. He sinks to his knees then lies back, arching his spine to display his body to Ren.

 

Kylo watched as Hux took up an interesting position on the bed. With his legs folded under himself Hux’s pelvis lifts into the air. Kylo tongue sweeps over his lips. He decides to let the General do as he pleases for now, as long as he gets his job done. 

 

“You will want to prepare thoroughly, as you can see I am not small.” As he speaks Hux runs a hand down his own stomach to smooth over his still covered erection. A moan leaves him as he touches himself and Ren responds with his own low groan.

 

Armitage frees his cock and balls by pulling the band of his underwear down. He strokes himself while responding to Ren.

 

“Yes. I see. Just give me a moment.” His legs move out from under himself to fully remove his underwear. He rolls onto his side and brings his legs up to his chest. This position gives Ren an open view of his preparations. Armitage is getting into it, he enjoys putting on a show.

 

Kylo continued to lightly stroke himself as he watched Hux present his ass. Soon enough slick fingers made their way to his opening and began to rub against it.

 

“That’s it. Good.” He wills himself to keep his stroking to a minimum, just enough to tease while Hux fingers himself open.

 

Armitage basks Ren’s words of encouragement. He collects more lube and presses his middle finger in. Ren’s voice has done its intended job in relaxing him. He is quickly able to add in his ring finger and begin fucking himself.

 

The view Kylo has could not be any better. Hux’s back arches as his knuckles press against his prostate. He moves in and out a bit more before adding his index finger and shortly thereafter his pinky. A constant stream of moans and whimpers are leaving Hux’s mouth now. Kylo could feel how incredibly aroused he has become from being watched. He sends praise and encouragement to Hux through the Force along with an image of his view.

 

Hux receives Ren’s Force message. He lets out a louder moan and visibly shudders as he more readily fucks himself. He lifts himself onto his elbow to look over his shoulder at Kylo, who is still stroking his own cock slowly. 

 

“Are you ready for me?” Kylo’s voice is breathless and deep. He will not wait any longer. 

 

Hux removes his fingers, realizing he still needs to ride the huge dick in Ren’s lap. He gathers more lube and stuffs his fingers back inside, just to make sure there is enough. When he looks back his eyes flick from Ren’s face down to his cock.

 

“Yes, I’m ready.” Armitage rises to his knees and, taking the lube with him, moves forward to straddle Ren’s thighs. 

 

Kylo stops his stroking to observe Hux now, his hand leaving his erection to rest against a thigh thigh. His fantasies had been startlingly similar to this. He had come so quickly to just the thought of Hux riding him. Now that it’s happening for real he hopes he can last. He needs to see Hux fuck himself to orgasm on his cock. He looks over the General noting that is hair is mussed and his face is flushed so beautifully. 

 

Armitage pours a generous amount of lube over Ren’s engorged cock and sets about spreading it. He tightens his grip and works his hand up and down. The thighs under him jerk and a hand reaches to stop him. 

 

“That’s not needed,” Their eyes snap to each other, Hux nods his understanding, “Go on, I know you want it.”

 

With permission granted, Armitage eagerly sets about lifting his hips over Ren’s. He pauses a moment staring down, Ren’s cock moves in his hand, he is larger than he looked from a distance.

 

Kylo notes the hesitation coming from Hux and moves his hands to help support him by gripping his hips.

 

“Take your time. I have wanted to fuck you for so long, I can wait some more.” Kylo’s pride swells, clearly he is an impressive size to Hux. He senses the apprehension in Hux’s mind abate and determination take its place. 

 

With the added support of the hands bracing him it is easier to make a controlled descent onto Ren’s cock. He takes the head in more easily than he expected then begins to drop down farther and come back up in repetition. Before long he is able to sink comfortably down until his backside can rest against Ren’s thighs.

 

Kylo’s grip had tightened on the slim hips in his palms as Hux worked himself down on his shaft. Now that Hux is fully seated they can rest a moment. Ren needs to push away his burning climax, which has rushed up while he watched Hux’s face as he took all of his dick. He had not been focusing too much on keeping their connection in the Force open, at this point he can just feel the buzz of their aroused energies mixing together. 

 

“Your cock feels so good. So big. Help me ride you.” Armitage experimentally moves his hips while his voice strains to get the words out. He lifts himself slightly and drops back down.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, I know you’ve never had one this big.” His hands stay on Hux’s hips and assist in lifting him up and down. 

 

The first few thrusts are shaky and slow, soon they build up a rhythm. Hux’s head drops back and once again a steady stream of moans pour from his mouth. His hands go to Ren’s shoulders to steady himself as he leans farther back, changing the angle of his body to bring more stimulation to his prostate.

 

“Yes, there, yes. Ren.” He is close, his thighs are quivering. He leans in closer to Ren again, hands going to the back of his thick neck to pull flush against him. 

 

Kylo’s thighs and hips move to meet Hux as he rides vigorously. Just as soon as they pick up the pace the General slows and leans on him fully. His body feels electric with Hux sliding against him and grinding their hips together. He brushes his lips over the skin of a shoulder and latches them onto the pale skin of Hux’s neck. 

 

Armitage tilted his head to give better access to his neck. His cock is leaking against Ren’s abs as he is pulled forward by large hands grabbing his ass. 

 

“Go slow for another moment, I don’t want to cum too fast.” 

 

Kylo breaks away from Hux’s neck to pause his movements. If the General wants to draw this out more he can do that, but he will make it more interesting as well. Using an absurd amount of core strength he pushes away from the wall and rolls them to the side. He was forced out of Hux’s ass, but for now it’s fine. He can stand to cool off. In the meantime he will focus more on the beautiful body splayed out next to him.

 

Armitage particularly enjoys having a stronger, larger sex partner. Especially when he is able to bend them to his will. He marvels at Ren’s display of strength.

 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” He turns to lie on his back and spreads his legs in invitation.

 

“Not just yet, I’m going to make you wait for it.” He is not ready to fuck Hux, though he does accept the invitation to settle between his thighs. He looms over the slighter man, sinking to his forearms, not putting his full weight down. Their lips come together in a more heated kiss than their first one. Hux lifts his hips for friction so Kylo drops his own to prevent the movement.

 

“At least let me grind on you, I’m so hot, I need something.” Armitage is moving his hands over the solid muscles of Ren’s sides and back. His energy not allowing him to be still. 

 

Kylo presses their lips together again, breathing words against reddened lips.

 

“I will give you what you need.” He flexes his hips, pushing Hux down into the mattress.

 

“Yes, please.” Armitage needs it. He needs that strength and weight to cover him. His hands move to Ren’s chest. He enjoys the sound of the deep groan Ren lets out as his nipples are touched. He cannot be more pleased that Ren is this sensitive. Experimentally he attempts to find Ren in their Force connection.

 

Everything about Hux is too much for Kylo. He has to keep his hips still or he will climax before fulfilling his words to give him what he needs. He watched Hux’s face as clever hands found their way to his chest. He is surprised to hear himself respond vocally to the touch. He is even more surprised to feel Hux calling for his attention with the Force. He opens their connection a bit more and feels the need coming off of Hux. Curiosity as well, Hux is looking for something, asking for something.

 

Armitage has never been able to communicate with the Force, but he has learned rather quickly how to gain Ren’s attention by just thinking at him. He wants to know how much the knight likes what he is doing, he can sense desire coming from him. Suddenly an image of himself from Ren’s point of view enters his mind. It’s himself, lying on the bed as he is now, being fucked hard and rough.

 

“Do it. Yes!” He pushes his hands up against Ren to move him into action.

 

Kylo sits back and grabs Hux’s legs at the knees to pull him closer. The General weighs next to nothing and is easily moved into position. Since he reacted so well to the image Kylo sent him he sends another. This one is again Hux from his perspective, but with his legs bent over his body, trapped under Ren’s arms. The image is more of a question, asking whether Hux is flexible and comfortable enough to do it.

 

“Oh stars, YES.” Armitage lifts his legs toward his body, fully exposing his hole to Ren. He is absolutely flexible enough to be folded over like this, he prides himself on having a limber but strong body. A body that can take anything Kylo wants to do to it.

 

“I’m going to fuck you ‘till you cum, and I’m going to keep going.”

 

“Please. Fuck me.”

 

Kylo lines his cock up at the offered entrance.

 

“You’re such a slut for it.”

 

Hux let out a shout as the large member rammed all the way back in. His knees are pushed down at his sides as Ren leans over him, trapping his legs with his massive arms. 

 

“I am a slut for this. Now FUCK ME.”

 

Not that he needed further prompting, Kylo sets a steady pace, making sure Hux can handle it through their connection. Nothing but pleasure from Hux’s side. Now he can let himself go. He lost focus on the Force connection but it is still enough to keep tabs on what Hux is feeling. As for him, he is fucking into the sweetest, tightest ass in the galaxy. He praises his training for the stamina and strength he has. A lesser man would not be able to fuck in this position for long. For Hux he could do this forever.

 

Anything else Armitage had thought to say was gone now. He is getting his wish fulfilled. Ren said he would give him what he needs, and by the stars, he is a man of his word. He tried for a while to meet Ren’s thrusts with his own but the position left him mostly immobile and at the mercy of Ren’s pace. He runs his fingers through impossibly dark hair to bring him down for another kiss. Ren has to slow his pace and bend Armitage’s legs even more to touch their lips together.

 

“You are perfect for this.” Kylo breathes heavily over Hux’s face as his surprise grows at the General’s flexibility. For someone with what is essentially a desk job Hux clearly spent a lot of time caring for and working on his body. Kylo appreciates it now, even if he is curious where Hux hides the time to train as much as he has to in order to maintain this amount of strength and flexibility. He latches their lips together again as his thrusts reduce to a slow grind.

 

All of the time spent stretching while going over reports is paying off immensely. The burn of the stretch only enhances the already intense feeling of his building climax. Ren’s weight is enough to actually give Armitage additional range of motion he usually did not have. He might need him as a stretching aid in the future. This draws up images of himself being fucked in other more interesting positions.

 

Kylo releases Hux’s lips to look over his face. Up this close he can see fine beads of sweat forming over the now pink skin of his forehead and cheeks. His eyes have become a dark shade of green bordering on blue. Those eyes fascinate him, so different from his own murky brown color. 

 

“Ren, I am so close, I need it.” As much as he is enjoying studying Ren’s features, the cosmic bliss of his promised orgasm is what he wants now. He is disappointed when Ren sits back on his knees again.

 

“I said I would give you what you need.” He let Hux’s body relax from its bent over position as he guides his hips down. From here he will be able to hit his prostate more regularly. He opens up their connection in the Force once more so he can focus on making Hux orgasm quickly.

 

Armitage wrapped his legs over Ren’s hips. This time Ren’s thrusts are slow and deliberate. He could feel Ren entering his mind with intent. Ren is finally going to give it to him and let him come. This position is chosen to stimulate him in the most effective way possible. He jolts the first few times Ren’s large cock hits the spot. 

 

Ren knows he got it right when Hux’s mind blanks out into hot pleasure. He focuses on continuing to hit that angle while leaning over to brace himself with one arm. He jerks Hux with the other hand. The lubrication from his precum will have to do, he is not stopping for lube. His focus is so single minded he is caught off guard when Hux’s arms wrap around his neck to bring him closer. His weight falls to his forearm as Hux directs him to look into his eyes.

 

“Give me what I need.” Armitage brings their lips together again as his orgasm hits. He is moaning and shouting into Ren’s mouth. His back has lifted almost entirely off of the mattress.

 

Through the connection Ren knows the orgasm is intense, more intense than the ones he forced out of him before. He slows his thrusting to a stop and removes his hand from Hux’s now over sensitive cock. He told Hux he would make him come then continue until he finished, but now he stopped to watch as the other man road a high like no other.

 

By the time Armitage opened his eyes he noticed he had softened and that Ren is still hard inside him. He had the most mind blowing orgasm of his life and all Ren had done is watch. He feels a new emotion swell in him but he quickly represses it. He ran his fingers through Ren’s thick hair then over his jaw and cheeks. His eyes land on the parted lips he had shouted and moaned into. He delicately traces fingers over them. They are soft, and too kissable. 

 

Kylo dips down for another kiss. Hux’s fingers lightly touching his lips felt like electricity. Pressing their mouths together dissipates the sensation.

 

“Let me take care of that.” Hux wiggles his hips to show what he means. Ren does not seem like he will continue to fuck into him so he will take matters into his own hands. He pats Ren’s lower abdomen to signal for him to move.

 

“You don’t want me keep going?” Ren says this as he moves off of Hux. He is unsure what Hux wants at this point.

 

“We can keep going, I just need a moment. Lie down on your back.” He moves over to make space for Ren to lay out. Now that he has the opportunity he wants to take a closer look at Ren. He watches as the man stretches out. Every muscle contracting and relaxing has a hypnotizing effect on Armitage. He runs a hand along Ren’s thigh. 

 

The hand makes its way up to cup Kylo’s sack and gently enclose his balls in a soft grip. He has been hard for a while, at this point any contact is a relief. He props himself up on his elbows to watch Hux grab for the lube. He spreads more of the substance over his fingers and over Kylo’s cock once again. His erection had started to wane, the firm hand on him is bringing it back to fullness.

 

Armitage continues to stroke Ren as he runs his other hand over solid abs to the incredibly full pectorals. He is in awe of their firmness in contrast to Ren’s soft skin. He moves his hand up the strong cords of the thick neck to press his fingers at Ren’s mouth. Those plush lips are a part of Ren his attention keeps returning to. 

 

Kylo sits up fully, reaching his hand out to bring Hux closer. He brushes his nose and lips over the side of Hux’s face.

 

“I want back inside you.” 

 

Armitage responds by turning his face to Ren’s and pressing their lips together again. He moves to position over Ren’s hips and sinks down, moaning at the incredible fullness he feels. His own cock began to respond to their activities, but he ignores it for now, more focused on Ren’s pleasure. He rolls his hips while his arms go around Ren’s neck to deepen the kiss.

 

Kylo moves his body with Hux; buried completely within him while their tongues brush against each other. He breaks contact with Hux’s lips and moves to bite at his neck and chest. If Kylo had not been too concerned with leaving marks all over the ivory skin he would have noticed the blissful expression now on Hux’s face.

 

Armitage is now completely hard again and aiming for another climax if he can get it. He won’t be able to without help. He pulls Ren’s lips to his own for a brief moment before pulling back.

 

“I need you to fuck me again.” He emphasizes his statement by dropping down fully and grinding his cock into Ren’s hard stomach.

 

Kylo brings Hux close by wrapping an arm around him as he turns them to lie on top again. They had not disconnected, he is still firmly embedded in Hux’s ass when the transition is complete. He he rearranges his arms and legs to support himself and anchor them in place. He needs to come, he had held back from his own desire far longer than he intended. He would bring them both off as quickly as possible. He opens their connection again, Hux’s renewed arousal present and burning. There is no hesitation, Hux wants him to let go and now he finally will.

 

Being lifted and manipulated so easily will never get old, at least not in this situation. Ren had so smoothly transitioned their positions that he was impressed once again. This time when he felt Ren through the force Armitage sent through a message that simply meant to get on with it. And Ren did. The pace of their fucking sent stars shooting through his mind. He felt something new developing in their shared mind connection. He could almost feel Ren’s building orgasm along with his own.

 

Kylo lost himself to sensation. Hux’s ass is so tight, every thrust feels like electricity running down to his toes. He wants Hux to know it. With greater effort he pushes what he believes is a close approximation of his physical sensation through their mind link. He had kept the connection going for so long it is starting to get tiresome, but at this rate they will not last anyway. 

 

“Can you feel that? How fucking tight and good you are?” He speaks through his rough thrusting while watching Hux’s eyes squeeze shut.

 

“What did you-ah! It’s too much. I-.” Hux cut himself off with his own orgasm. His mouth hung open, screaming as Ren pounds into him. 

 

“That’s it. Show me what it’s like. Show me.” The wave of liquid heat Hux is experiencing projected itself into Ren, instantly overwhelming him. He can feel Hux’s climax, the energy of it. He reaches his as well, his stuttered moans turning into a shout as he empties his load into Hux.

 

It takes a solid thirty seconds for Armitage’s legs to stop shaking. They are still tingling but he thinks he might be able to control them now. Ren is still laid out on top of him, pressing lips to his shoulders and neck. Their Force connection is closed now. He does not have the mental energy to try to call out to Ren at this point.

 

Kylo lifts himself up to look Hux in the eyes. They are half open and his hand lazily reaches up to bush hair out of his face. He looks well fucked. Kylo’s lips twitch into a satisfied smirk, to which Hux responds with a glare. He drops back down for another brief kiss and slides off of Hux to lie beside him. 

 

“I don’t think I can stand for a while.” Armitage wants to clean himself up, Ren’s semen is leaking out of him and he is covered in sweat.

 

“That good huh?” Kylo is looking over at Hux and admiring his handiwork. There are bite marks and light bruises spotted over the General’s shoulders, chest, and neck. His uniform will hide all but one or two. He gets another glare for his comment.

 

Armitage closes his eyes as Ren slowly stands and goes to the bathroom. A moment later a hand towel is placed gently on his chest. He mutters a soft ‘thank you’ and starts to clean up. 

 

Kylo is putting his clothes back on. He is tired and would fall asleep here if he thought Hux wouldn’t murder him in his sleep for leaving all of those marks. Once his tunic and boots are on he looks back to the General who has been watching him. The silence is not awkward, both of them are too blissed out to say anything or care about anything. He picks up his helmet then moves to stand at the foot of the bed.

 

“Good night, General.” He places the mask over his face then summons his cloak to his hand. 

 

Armitage never responds to him, only slowly blinks and continues to stare. He is on the edge of sleep. As soon as the door closes behind Ren he lets his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> This is a long chapter but I enjoyed putting it together. This work will continue through the end of The Last Jedi. From there I will decide whether or not I wish to continue beyond that. 
> 
> Already we can see that events will play out a bit differently from the movies just based on Ren and Hux's relationship. It will still be rocky, but with more sex! Who doesn't want that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hux has clearly normalized violent behavior in his mind. And Kylo is oblivious to anything other than what he thinks or feels. Hux is a pretty toy that might break if Kylo isn't careful.
> 
> I am not a creative writer. It is a huge challenge for me to write in such emotional detail. I have been writing academically for years, straight to the point with no flourish at all. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I would love to continue this line of work into a full blown story that goes beyond The Last Jedi.
> 
> Also thank you for the reviews on the prequel to this, I know this is a bit different than the one and done structure of Effervescence. Don't worry, I am a fan of the steamy scenes and more are sure to come.
> 
> http://logisticflogging.tumblr.com/


End file.
